We analyzed various tumor cell lines for FGF and FGF receptor expression by Southern and Northern analysis. Overexpression of the FLG receptor was observed in the A204 rhabdomyosarcoma cell line. This overexpression was not due to gene amplification. This cell line has previously been shown to express basic-FGF suggesting that an autocrine mechanism may be involved in this tumor type. Other rhabdomyosarcoma cell lines expressed FLG with or without basic-FGF expression. We detected FLG expression in neural cell lines which had previously been shown to express acidic-FGF suggesting that autocrine stimulation may play a role in these tumors. It also represents the first example of a receptor that may be stimulated by autocrine mechanism by multiple ligands. We also confirmed results of B. Vogelstien that one colon cell line has a low level amplification of FGF receptor. We confirmed reports of others that BEK is overexpressed in stomach tumors. We are analyzing additional tumors and cell lines for FGF receptor involvement. Manuscript in preparation.